


I met a boy at the cemetery

by FrerardCake



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Death, Love, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrerardCake/pseuds/FrerardCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I met a boy at the cemetery; he had pretty dark hair and gorgeous hazel eyes<br/>His lips were a purple shade of black <br/>He was quiet like the place we were<br/>We talked for a while about his past</p>
            </blockquote>





	I met a boy at the cemetery

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I was bored and needed inspiration. I'm not one to post the things I write like poems and shit, I just thought why not?

I met a boy at the cemetery; he had pretty dark hair and gorgeous hazel eyes  
His lips were a purple shade of black   
He was quiet like the place we were  
We talked for a while about his past

I met a boy at the cemetery; we had sex a couple times  
In the mausoleum yesterday, my name he moaned and cried   
For once he wasn’t quiet, when dirty words in my ear he whispered  
He kept his eyes always open and his lips connected to mine

 

I met a boy at the cemetery; we only had dates there, even at night he liked to kiss me and tell me his life wasn’t fair  
I didn’t like to question him, he’d tell me in enough time  
He hated the day, even when there was no sun or light  
He told me it was because of his skin   
That day he made me Cry

Oh Gerard, my sweet cemetery boy, the boy for long I swore was dead, the same I made love many times  
One day I went to his hiding place to find him crying   
That day we broke up, his words were clear to me, he said he was going to die, kill himself and stay with his friends forever in the endless time  
I kissed the scar on his wrists and told him if he did so I’d cry  
He smiled and laughed because tears one day would dry  
“I will never forget you” I said, his eyes meant no harm  
He offered me the pills and razor  
I took them with a smile

I met a boy at the cemetery, and there we live until now  
Always having fun with many friends  
Many love through the long nights  
They never found our bodies, which tragedy they tell  
The way we brought our love to a level no one will ever tell

I met a boy at the cemetery; he is the love of my life  
I met a boy at the cemetery, and together we took our lives.

**Author's Note:**

> So, comments are much apreciated and so are critics


End file.
